


I Need You to Fight

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:39:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Heyy! I saw your requests were open, and I read love your writing!! I was wondering if you could take a request from me? God!/Leviathan!Cas were really amazing to me so I’m pretty sad they didn’t last long. I was wondering if you could write a fic about a slight aftermath where Cas returned the souls, but the leviathan are still in him, but he’s struggling to retain control and keeps shifting in and out, but eventually he gets so damaged the reader takes him to Bobby’s and tends to him? Thanks!





	

Warnings: None really, Leviathan!Cas, no smut

Fic:

Cas had relinquished the power he’d obtained through absorbing the souls of purgatory, but that didn’t put an end to his troubles. The leviathans remained in his body, refusing to leave him in peace. Sometimes he was himself and sometimes, well, sometimes he just wasn’t. When he was himself, he was in constant pain, struggling to retain control of the monsters inside him. Things only got worse when he lost control of them. The way he shifted in and out scared you, but you stayed by his side anyway.

He begged you to leave, for your own safety, but you refused. You stayed with him through the bad times, and the even worse times. Cas was so afraid that he would hurt you or worse that he would lose control and the leviathans would kill you. Even though you knew it was dangerous, you refused to leave him. You wanted to take care of him and help him through the pain he was experiencing, even if that did put you in danger.

As time went by, things got really bad. Cas was broken and you weren’t sure he could be fixed. That didn’t stop you from trying. You took him to Bobby’s, away from all the stress. If nothing else, you hoped you could ease some of his pain.

“Please Y/N,” Cas begs, “You have to leave.” He had just regained control of his body, repressing the leviathans. The struggle he was experiencing was etched into his face, his eyes flooded with pain and worry.

“I’m not going anywhere,” you tell him as you cradle him in your arms, placing a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

“Then I should leave,” Cas says, “I’m no good for you or for anyone else. If I stay I’ll only wind up hurting you or Bobby.”

“No you won’t,” you tell him, “I trust you Cas. You’re going to get through this.”

“What if I don’t?” Cas asks.

“You will,” you tell him gently, “And I won’t leave you until you do.” You card your fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him.

“If I ever hurt you, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself,” Cas says, “I’m better off alone, where I can’t hurt anyone, where they can’t hurt anyone.”

“No you’re not,” you tell him, “You’re better off here with people who care about you, with me.”

“At some point, I won’t be me,” Cas says, “I’ll be them.” Cas groans in pain, his eyes shutting tight.

“I need you to fight Cas,” you whisper, holding him tight, “Please don’t leave me. I don’t want to lose you.”

“I’ll try,” Cas promises, his hands fisting into the sleeves of your shirt, “I’ll try.”


End file.
